1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device that simulates, as nearly as possible, the feel and therapeutic benefits of a massage by human hands. Specifically it relates to the generation of a rolling action of the applicator head without imparting any circular rotation of the applicator head to the afflicted area of the patient. Further it relates to the contour conforming abilities of the device's head, being a flexible envelope loosely filled with small objects.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the art we find numerous attempt to provide a mechanical device that performs a massaging action on various parts of the human body. Generally these devices are of the vibrating variety. These devices vibrate back and forth, up and down, in circular patterns or a combination of several directions. Generally these devices have repetitious motions that shake the desired location. This type of treatment, while providing temporary relief, have the potential of damaging surrounding tissue. Any massage device which applies lateral pressure to the afflicted area, as all known device do, has the potential of inflicting damage to the patient. Applicant is unaware of any device that provides slow contour conforming circular pressure while maintaining a stationary position of contact and which pressure is directly transferred without undue lateral pressure being applied.